Crimson Moon Wolf
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: When you lost the one you loved, pain and darkness swallow you and there's no turning back. She was locked inside the most filthiest, deepest and lowest level inside the impregnable prison of Impel Down for 12 years. Now, she once again walk on the surface of the world with a dream and a promise to fulfill. Follow her as she gather her crew and shook the world to its very core.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first fic on this website. Please be nice to me and I would really appreciate if you would help me with this. Anyways, please enjoy this story!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

A young girl at the age of seventeen; walks in the cold blizzard night. The nearby building was noisy with sirens and alarms. Orders were shouted by the officers. Guards scattered everywhere, searching for the escaped prisoner.

"Mangellan-sama! We haven't found that girl! There's no trace of her whereabouts because of the raging storm outside!" A guard reported. The man grind his teeth together.

"Find her at any cost! That girl is too dangerous to be let into the world freely! Report to Sengoku about the situation immediately! The girl is the number one prisoner in level six!" The officer shouted and banged the wooden desk beside him.

"Yes!" The guard saluted his superior and ran off. "Monkey D. Luffia! Run! Run away from this hellhole!" Mangellan shouted loudly. Tears of happiness fall from his usually cold eyes.

The said girl ignored the coldness of the blizzard that is creeping to her bone. Her crimson orbs were lit up with determination. Her long wavy obsidian hair went past her feet and a lot of it was dragged on the snow.

The white dress she is wearing were tattered and stained by old bloods and dirt. Her bare feet were freezing due to the coldness. She kept on muttering one thing like a mantra. "A-Ace…..Ace…."

* * *

Ahahahaha! I know it's kinda short for a starter but please be patient with me. Thanks for reading!

Read and review~

Lunia out !

Ciao Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! This is the second chapter and I had repair some of my mistakes from the last chapter. Luffia is 17 and Ace is 20. My bad and sorry for the confusion. Sorry again for this short chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

*On Moby Dick*

A young man; at the age of twenty trashed in his sleep. His muscular body is sweating heavily. His obsidian wavy hair stick to his forehead. "LUFFIA!" The man shouted loudly, waking the blonde commander that is sleeping beside him.

The blonde man, who have his hair shaped like a pineapple top, look at the frightened male. "Are you okay, Ace?" The man asked, touching the younger man's shoulder.

"No! Luffia…something bad had happened to her!" Ace shouted and jumped off the bed. He ran for the door and to the upper deck.

"Calm down Ace! It's just a nightmare" Thatch whispered softly to the frightened male's ear. "No! It's fuckin' not! I could feel her! She is in danger! She is alone, on a blizzard island and its dark! She is afraid of dark place! The people have done something bad toward her!" The Whitebeard pirates' second division commander struggled out of the pompadour haired man's firm grip.

He ran to the side of the ship, where his favorite little ship was docked. "Stop right there, Ace!" A huge man with white crescent like mustache shouted. Ace froze there, with trembling body and watery eyes. Whitebeard kneed to his son's level.

"Calm down first, Ace. Tell me what's wrong" The captain of the Whitebeard pirates said, as Ace was currently tucked in his warm embrace. The eighteen years old boy chocked back a scream of terror.

"I-I have a dream about my long lost little sister. Her name is Luffia. We grow up together as sworn siblings. She was five at that time, when the Fleet Admiral and the three Supreme Admirals took her away. I don't know where they have taken her to but I constantly have dreams about what happened to her because of her ability. I just have a dream about her being hunted by those people" The fire master was sobbing when he told his family about his precious little sister.

Whitebeard grind his teeth together and banged his bisento to the floor. "Sengoku, you bastard!" He shouted "Men! We're going to search for Ace's little sister! We will make those people who hurt her pay!"

The whole crew roared in agreement. Their pirates' blood boil and the Marine will satisfy it. No one would get away if they mess with them, especially hurting their commander's precious little sister. Those people have separated two live and it slowly killing the two.

* * *

*On the island*

Luffia stopped when two men appeared in front of her. "Kuzan-ossan, Kuma-ossan" She said, her voice cracked due to the fatigue. "Luffia, do you think it's the right decision for me to capture an innocent girl and throw her into the hellhole?" Kuzan asked softly. Luffia smiled gently at the man.

"It's up to you, Kuzan-ossan. If your heart and sense of justice said it's a right thing, so capture the girl. If not, let the girl live a peaceful life. Don't ever doubt your instinct and follow it. A great man like you would never let those corrupted people control yourself. I believe in you, Kuzan-ossan."

The girl toed to touch the place where every human's heat lay. "Believe in it" The escaped prisoner smiled again and touched the admiral's cheek, "Always believe in it" She whispered softly. Kuzan lean down and hug the smaller girl close to him. "Thank you" He whispered.

Luffia then run toward the big man. She hugs him and buried her face into his chest, inhaling his nature scent for maybe, the last time. "Thank you, Kuma-ossan. I wish you wouldn't sacrifice yourself for me anymore. I don't want you to 'disappear' from this world"

The shichibukai nodded and tightened the hug around the girl. "I'll" The man whispered softly before releasing the girl.

"I'll send you back to your hometown on Dawn Island in East Blue. You'll be safe there and the Marines wouldn't search for you there, it's too far away from here" The giant shichibukai removed his black glove. Luffia smiled, yet again.

"Thank you, Kuma-ossan, Kuzan-ossan. Next time we meet we'll be enemy but I want you two to know that I'll always treasure the time that we spent together and you'll always be my special person"

Luffia's body vanished little by little "I love the two of you and thank you for everything" Luffia smiled again before her body vanished completely into the thin air. Kuzan and Kuma smiled to their selves and touched the part, where their heart lay. "Thank you, Luffia" They said in unison.

* * *

Read an Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooooo sorry for the late update! My parents wouldn't allow me to even touch my laptop and thank you for the reviews/fav/follow! I really appreciate it! Please accept this new chapter as my apology and sorry again for this short chapter! I promise I will update the next one as fast as I can and make it longer!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Marco the Phoenix, commander of Whitebeard pirate division one and the first mate of the crew; is leaning against the railing, sipping a mug of coffee, when a News Coo land on the ship's railing beside him.

He shoved a 100 Belli coin to the bird and it gave him a stack of newspaper. It flies off after Marco gave him some crackers.

He leaned against the railing once again and relaxing his limbs. He casually unfolds the newspaper and takes a sip of the coffee. He spit the coffee when he saw the article on the front page of the paper, eyes wide as saucers and jaw hanging open.

"ACE!" The phoenix shouted.

Marco the Phoenix rushed toward the division two commander and shoved the paper to he fire maniac's face. Ace want to question him but the blonde told him to read the article that filled the front page.

Ace did as he was told. Fire appeared around his arms and back. His body shook with anger and disgust. His dark night eyes gleamed dangerously under the shadow of his cowboy hat, promising a painful and slow death.

"Those bastard Marine and World Government! I'll slaughter them, slit their throat, gauge them, dice them, burn them alive and throw them for the beasts!" Ace shouted furiously, earning everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Marco?" Whitebeard asked the phoenix, who gave him the newspaper. "Read this" He said solemnly. Whitebeard read it out aloud for all his sons and daughters to hear.

"Last night, a notorious prisoner have escaped from Impel Down, level six prison and destroyed nearly half of the island and thirty Marine warships instantly. The prisoner known as 'Bloody Demon Queen' Luffia, aged seventeen years old. She is reported to have been in the prison at the age of six, under the crime of slaughtering a household of a Tenryuubito family, consisting of 43 Tenryuubito and the whole guards. The World Government and Marine have highlighted this girl as a highly dangerous criminal, with bounty of 400 million Belli over her head"

Whitebeard stopped when he heard a loud crashing sound. Everyone saw Ace punched the wooden mast and it broke like it was just a twig. Ace stood there, with bloodied knuckle and trembling body. His rage are barely restrained.

His eyes were shadowed by his hat and his eyes glowed eerie golden yellow. There was a glimpse of tails flickering and wings extend widely behind him. Everyone gulped hard, never ever had they seen their fiery and cheerful commander in that state.

* * *

There's some spoiler in this chapter *coughAce'sangerdescriptioncough* And here's some cyber cookies for my reviewers, followers and favorite-rs! *give out cookies* And thank you for reading this story! If you had notice the new title, yes I change it because my best friend said that it's too long and hard to remember. Thank you again!

Lunia out!

Ciao Ciao


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Exam Spree!**

I am having exam right now and I wouldn't be able to update anytime soon! Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you all for your reviews, favs, follows and support! I may be able to update on 19 November top! I deeply apologize again for this! See you all in two more months!

Love, Lunia


End file.
